Chasing the Dragon
thumbVorkommen: HiSec, LowSec bei Stufe 4 Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Jagd auf den Drachen Die Eskalation Chasing the Dragon kann aus dem Angel HiSec Komplex Angel Lookout entstehen. Stufe 1 thumb|Chasing the Dragon 1 Vorkommen: HiSec Meldung: Your attention is drawn to one of the communication panels; It looks like you are receiving a transmission from one of the the few pirate ships that got away. It is only one word: "Help!" The device also shows the apparent location of the transmitter... '' In eienr Wolke befinden sich eine Fabrik und eine Kolonie, jeweils von einem Bunker ergänzt. '''Gruppe 1' - autoaggro *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Rogue) Gruppe 2 - ca. 75 km entfernt *1 Cruiser (Gistum Depredator/Predator) *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Outlaw/Thug) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Nomad/Ruffian/Thug) Die Domination Fregatte lässt Faction Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Es besteht die Chance auf eine zweite Eskalationsstufe. Die Bunker lassen manchmal etwas Beute fallen. Sollte die Eskalation bereits hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: Here the pirates have ditched one of their damaged frigates. At first it seems not that badly damaged, but further investigation shows the interior is totally burnt out. This looks to be a dead end. '' Stufe 2 thumb|Chasing the Dragon 2'Vorkommen': HiSec '''Erlaubte Schiffe': alle Meldung: Here the pirates have ditched one of their damaged frigates, you manage to enter its navigation systems and retrieve the last entered coordinates. '' Man landet an der Ruine einer Gallente Station. '''Erste Welle' *1-2 Cruiser (Gistum Predator) *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher/Impaler/Outlaw) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Ruffian) Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Die Domination Frigate lässt - wie üblich - entsprechende Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Sollte die Eskalation hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: This distraction maneuver seems to have succeeded. While you were busy expediting this ambush the pirates disappeared, their main force seems to have vanished into thin air. '' Stufe 3 thumb|Chasing the Dragon 3 '''Vorkommen': HiSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Meldung: You make a short story of this feeble ambush, but now it is obvious the pirates know you are on their trail! While you are fighting, your scanners analyze and compare the information you receive from the enemy ships to your onboard databanks. It is clear that some of these ships are carrying prisoners. '' Wie schon in der zweiten Eskalationsstufe landet an der Ruine einer Station, nur dass es sich dieses Mal um eine Minmatar Ruine handelt. '''Erste Welle' - aggro bei Annäherung auf ca. 40 km *2-3 Cruiser (Gistum Depredator) *2-3 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Haunter) *2-4 Frigates (Gistii Outlaw) *1 Faction Frigate (Domination Ambusher/Nomad) Der Abschuss der Schiffe kann die nächste Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Die Domination Frigate lässt auch hier entsprechende Beute und Tech2 Salvage fallen. Stufe 4 thumb|Chasing the Dragon - 4.1 Vorkommen: LowSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Battlecruiser und kleiner''' ' Meldung: ''Enemy analysis report indicates that you are close to a drug distributor conditioning unit, where Angels are known to bring kidnapped persons from neighboring systems, make them addicted to various drugs, brainwash and train them as drug dealers, before sending them back to their home. Your best chance to beat these pirates is to get to the remaining ships before they reach their destination. '' Diese vierte Eskalationsstufe hat Beschleunigungstore, sie liegt im LowSec. Im ersten Abschnitt trifft man auf einen riesigen weissen Stalagmit, auf dessen Kopf eine schon etwas ramponierte Statue thront. '''Erster Abschnitt' *8-9 Frigates (Gistii Hijacker/Nomad/Outlaw/Rogue/Ruffian/Thug) Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Chasing the Dragon - 4.2 Gruppe 1 - autoaggro *3-4 Frigates (Gistii Outlaw/Thug) *1 Faction Frigate (Gistii Domination Scavenger) Gruppe 2 - ca. 60 km entfernt *2 Destroyer (Gistior Defacer/Shatterer) *3 Frigates (Gistii Ambusher) Wenn man die Faction Frigate abschiesst, erscheint folgendes Popup: ''Surprisingly the Angels chose to stay and defend this vile place to their last ship. Even though you didn’t manage to rescue any of their captives, this installation will not be of any use to the pirates for a long time and looking at it in a clinical way, this end is probably for the best for everyone as the human wrecks this place produced will not be spreading the pleasures of doom to untold thousands of people throughout this region. '' Die Beute aus dem Faction Schiff kann hochwertige Deadspace Qualität haben (z.B. Gistii A-Type Small Shield Booster). Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:HiSec Kategorie:Eskalation